


Liaison

by Kandai



Series: Des mutants et des hommes [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Casual Sex, Community: 30_interdits, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles ne retire  jamais son alliance.</p><p>Modern-no powers!AU. #22, Mythomanie - les histoires extraordinaires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liaison

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : San Lee, Jack Kirby, Matthew Vaughn.
> 
>  **WARNINGS** : Infidélité. Fantasme voyeuriste. Moralité douteuse.
> 
> Pour toute information supplémentaire concernant la moralité des personnages, des notes explicatives se trouvent à la fin. A consulter avec prudence, celles-ci contiennent des **spoilers** de la fic toute entière.
> 
> Note : Je suis très inspirée pour ce défi et ça se voit. Il y a des similitudes avec la première fic-réponse, sans doute dues au fait que j'ai écrit les deux en même temps. Pour celles et ceux et les autres que cela inquiéterait, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai vingt-huit autres fics pour explorer cette relation et je compte bien me faire très plaisir ce faisant. :3 Bonne lecture :)
> 
> Écrit pour le prompt #22 " Mythomanie - les histoires extraordinaires " sur la commu LJ 30_interdits.

####  Liaison

Charles ne retire jamais son alliance quand Logan le baise.

Même maintenant, alors que ses genoux écartés s’enfoncent dans le matelas trop mou, la tête penchée vers l’avant et les fesses relevées en l’air  à l’image d’une icône pornographique, la bande dorée est bien visible autour de son annulaire gauche, lequel s’agrippe aux draps avec une énergie presque désespérée.

Un simple anneau de métal ne devrait pas être aussi sexy, pense Logan en accélérant les mouvements de son bassin, son sexe gonflé plongeant plus profondément si c’est possible dans le corps si accueillant qui se cambre sous le changement de rythme. Le simple fait de savoir que Charles est marié ne devrait pas le rendre aussi fou de désir et encore moins dans des moments pareils, où un rare éclair de lucidité lui rappelle qu’il prend son amant à quatre pattes comme un chien au milieu des draps conjugaux, sur le lit où le couple a probablement passé sa nuit de noce à faire tendrement l’amour. Le risque de se faire prendre est minime : Charles lui a assuré que son Erik était parti pour son dossier de presse et ne reviendrait pas avant une semaine encore.

Il ne peut pas s’empêcher, alors qu’il besogne Charles avec un enthousiasme presque brutal, de penser à quoi a bien pu ressemble la fameuse nuit de noce. Il a déjà vu à quoi ressemblait Erik Lehnsherr-Xavier à la télévision et sur les rares photos qui ornent la pièce à vivre de l’appartement mais Charles est, de façon compréhensible, plutôt taciturne à propos de sa vie sexuelle – en dehors de celle qu’il partage avec Logan, évidemment. Y a-t-il eu des déclarations d’amour, des vœux prononcés en privé, dans le secret de leur intimité ? Y a-t-il eu de longs baisers échangés, d’abord chastes et ensuite plus torrides ? Est-ce que les deux ont fait l’amour tendrement jusqu’aux petites heures du matin, à renfort de caresses et de déclarations mielleuses ?

Logan se mord les lèvres, presque jusqu’à faire couler le sang. L’image seule suffirait à le faire jouir, le fantasme de ce Charles virginal et timide, antithèse la plus parfaite du vrai Charles Xavier, celui qui trompe son mari avec un type rencontré dans un bar, celui qui supplie à son amant de le besogner au milieu de son lit, celui presse avidement ses fesses contre la queue qui le pistonne pour gagner plus de friction, mais il peut repousser l’orgasme encore un moment.

— Tu aimes ça, grogne-t-il entre deux inspirations saccadées alors qu’il agrippe plus fermement les hanches de son amant. Tu aimes que je te baise là où ton homme t’a défloré comme une vierge.

Sous lui, Charles émet une longue série de gémissements, entrecoupés des petits sanglots de satisfaction que Logan ne se lasse pas d’entendre lorsqu’il est prêt de le faire jouir. Un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres, il laisse une de ses mains vagabonder sur la courbe de la cuisse avant de finalement venir trouver le sexe dressé de son partenaire, le contact arrachant à celui-ci un petit « Oh » d’extase Il est difficile d’exprimer à quel point cet homme est désirable ainsi présenté, la croupe cambrée, gémissant comme une catin en chaleur qui n’a que son cul à offrir au premier qui voudrait le sauter. Offert, débauché, le professeur si innocent en apparence est un appel à la luxure auquel Logan n’a jamais souhaité résister.

Il jouit brusquement, sa semence se déversant en jets erratiques dans l’étroite cavité, et il n’y a rien de plus satisfaisant que de sentir Charles se crisper autour de lui en anticipant son propre orgasme, ses muscles se contractant comme pour tenter d’avaler Logan à l’intérieur de lui. Son amant est moins vocal au moment d’atteindre l’extase mais la moiteur qu’il récupère dans sa main est presque encore plus délicieuse que la cacophonie des gémissements et des râles que Charles tente d’étouffer dans l’oreiller.

— C’est _vraiment_ mieux sans capote, déclare-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière, son sexe s’amollissant lentement dans le fourreau humide. Il adore ces moments entre la lucidité et la torpeur où les sensations planent au-dessus de toute forme de rationalité : tout ce qui existe à part lui n’est que le corps qui se creuse contre le sien, les halètements qui répondent à sa propre respiration coupée, les traces blanchâtres qu’il étale sur sa paume – il en devine le goût amer – la délicieuse sensation d’être encore enfoncé dans son amant jusqu’à la garde.

— Bon sang, Logan… gémit le professeur en gigotant faiblement sous lui, son orgasme l’ayant privé momentanément de sa coordination. Il s’en amuse un moment avant de se retirer avec précautions pour ensuite se laisser tomber sans grâce à côté du corps ravagé. Après quelques simples minutes à profiter du silence et de la simple présence de l’autre, Charles tourne finalement un visage mutin vers son partenaire de coucherie et le gratifie d’un baiser furtif, sa langue partant ensuite à la recherche d’un butin davantage convoité.

— Putain, Charles, jure Logan en regardant le professeur lécher ses doigts rendus poisseux par la sueur et le sperme. Le contact de cette pointe de chair rosée contre sa peau hypersensible est électrisant, sans même parler de la vue du plus jeune léchant méthodiquement chaque parcelle de sa paume dans le but évident de nettoyer toute trace de sperme. S’il n’était pas si complètement épuisé par leur partie de jambes en l'air, il n'hésiterait sans doute pas à renverser ce corps délectable quelque part, histoire de remettre ça.

A dire vrai, il n’est pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il couche encore avec Charles Xavier-Lehnsherr.

Il a rencontré Charles quelques mois plus tôt, accoudé au comptoir d’un bar, le jeune professeur bien décidé à ce moment là à ingurgiter son propre poids en alcool ; Logan avait cru à une rupture ou à une crise de couple, avait été charmé par les œillades et les techniques de drague démodées, avait promptement envoyé au diable le pauvre gus ou la pauvre nana qui avait probablement largué Charles lorsque celui-ci lui avait susurré son nom après un baiser torride. Il l’avait ramené dans son garage/atelier et l’avait baisé à même le sol, au milieu de ses sculptures inachevées, une faveur que Charles s’était empressée de lui rendre le lendemain avec un enthousiasme nouveau mais bienvenu. Ce n’était qu’après cela que son coup d’un soir lui avait annoncé dans le même temps qu’il était marié et qu’il aimerait bien qu’ils remettent ça.

Logan ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il a pris ce fichu numéro ; probablement parce qu’il était trop abasourdi pour répondre autre chose que « oui » après une pareille déclaration. Il aurait sans doute dû brûler le bout de papier par la suite et oh, il avait été tenté, mais il y avait le fait que c’était le meilleur coup que Logan avait probablement eu depuis des mois et que la voix suave du jeune homme à l’autre bout du fil avait suffit à faire s’envoyer en l’air toute sa résolution bien élaborée de ne pas toucher à cette histoire sordide à moins de dix pieds.

Ils s’étaient revus. Ils avaient baisé. Chez lui, dans la ruelle juste derrière le bar où ils s’étaient rencontrés, derrière un cinéma, dans le siège arrière d’une voiture de location. Et aujourd’hui, au cœur même de l’espace qui aurait dû être tabou entre tous, sur les draps gris du lit conjugal ; il devrait peut-être en générer quelque chose mais c’est la première fois qu’il entretient une relation avec un homme marié, on l’excusera de ne pas avoir d’éléments de comparaison.

Le sculpteur ne se fait pas vraiment d’illusion. Ce qui existe entre Charles et lui n’est qu’une gigantesque partie de baise, parfois tendre parfois sauvage, jusqu’à ce qu’ils finissent rassasiés du toucher de l’autre et trop épuisés pour faire autre chose que s’allonger côte à côte ; le manège va parfois loin, jusqu’au baiser d’adieu que s’échangent les amants éplorés lors de la séparation. Peut-être que l’invitation à venir se faire sauter par son amant sur le lit où son mari couche veut dire quelque chose pour Charles, marquerait une étape symbolique dans sa vie d’apparence banale – peut-être que ce n’est rien de plus qu’un moyen de dépasser les limites insipides de sa propre vie, une sorte d’appel irrésistible de l’interdit.

— C’est la première fois que tu m’fais venir ici, commente Logan en feignant le désintérêt, le regard se promenant sur les meubles, la commode, les cadres photos rares. Il sait tout et rien de Charles : son travail, les explications derrière ses horribles phrases d’accroche, sa couleur préférée et le fait qu’il préfère boire du thé ou du jus d’orange avec pulpe. Il sait qu’il a une sœur adoptée dont il ne connaît pas le nom, un mari qu’il observe d’un regard presque morbide à travers le prisme d’une télévision, des amis visiblement influents et un appartement assez spacieux pour y accueillir toute une famille.

— Hm, acquiesce le professeur en étirant paresseusement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

— Y a une raison particulière ? Quelqu’un est mort ?

— Grands cieux, non ! répond Charles en éclatant de rire. J’en avais juste envie. Ca t’a plu ?

Le diable emporte ses réponses vagues, son rire cristallin et la délicieuse courbe de ses reins, encore rouge et humide de leurs précédents débats. Logan se dit que s’ils se trouvaient dans un film hollywoodien quelconque, ce serait sans doute le moment que choisirait le mari trompé pour faire irruption.

Il se demande ce qu’Erik Lehnsherr-Xavier ferait s’il voyait son mari allongé ainsi sur leur lit dans la lumière déclinante du soir, des traces de baisers sur tout le reste du corps et les fesses encore dégoulinantes de la semence d’un inconnu. Son désir choisit ce moment là pour se manifester à nouveau, lui arrachant un frémissement que Charles a tôt fait de repérer.

— Je connais cet air. A quoi tu penses ? demande le professeur d’un air mutin, ses yeux bleus cherchant sans doute un début de réponse sur le visage en feu de son amant.

— A ton mec, répond l’interpellé, avec son honnêteté presque brutale.

Charles hausse un sourcil moqueur, comme pour suggérer qu’il est peut-être un peu tard pour s’attarder sur ce genre de contingences.

— Tu as peur qu’il nous surprenne ?

La question est traîtresse. D’un côté, l’idée de se faire prendre en train de coucher avec un homme marié au beau milieu des draps conjugaux le grise avec une incroyable intensité ; de l’autre, cela signifierait inévitablement la fin de leur liaison et si Logan sait pertinemment que les moments de passion qu’il vole sans vergogne sont voués à une fin aussi abrupte que leur commencement, il n'a pas pour autant envie qu'elle se termine dans la seconde. Entre l’homme qui partage sa couche et celui qu’il baise une fois toutes les lunes dès que le premier a le dos tourné, Charles a déjà choisi depuis longtemps alors, il profite à fond des quelques moments qui doit leur rester.

Pour le peu qu’il sait, Logan devine sans effort que son amant est loin d’être malheureux avec son mari. Il le mentionne rarement évidemment mais il le fait toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres, le visage illuminé d’une tendresse aimante à la simple mention de son nom. C’est plus étonnant de le voir encore, au milieu des services à thé et des photos de mariage, combien sa présence dans cet appartement ne rime à rien, combien le mensonge de leur alchimie ne pèse rien face à la vérité presque oppressante.

Un instant, il se demande comment il fait pour ne pas être écœuré par cette gigantesque farce mais la main de Charles se refermant sur son sexe encore sensible répond à cette question ; Logan ne se prive pas pour pousser un halètement de surprise, mêlé au plaisir indicible que représente le poids familier de cette main sur lui.

— Dis-moi, exige le professeur en lui embrassant le cou.

— J’aurais voulu qu’il nous voie, confie Logan à mi-voix, quand je t’ai baisé tout à l’heure.

Sa petite confession a fait son petit effet car il entend Charles soupirer d’extase et soudainement, une paire de lèvres avide s’écrase sur les siennes, capturant la suite de sa réplique dans un gémissement étouffé.

Ils jouissent une deuxième fois au milieu des draps gris, perdus dans une compétition pour amener l’autre le plus vite possible à l’orgasme avec une main et des fantasmes à moitié avoués au bord des lèvres, lorsque celles-ci ne sont pas. Charles remporte leur concours improvisé de peu et s’applique à le lui rappeler entre deux baisers, un sourire satisfait mangeant ses joues roses.

Il est magnifique et il n’y aura jamais rien d’autre entre eux que ces quelques heures volées par-ci par-là, la satisfaction des draps souillés et des marques vaguement rouges qui s’affadissent déjà sur cette peau blanche, Logan le sait. Il n’a jamais eu d’illusion concernant la solidité de leur pseudo-couple face à l’anneau qui enroule cette quatrième phalange.

Il sait aussi que quelque part entre le sol poussiéreux de son atelier et les draps d’Erik Lehnsherr-Xavier, il est tombé amoureux de ces yeux bleus qui semblent vouloir contenir le ciel tout entier.

Plus tard, lorsque la nuit protectrice les pare de son manteau complice, Charles raccompagne Logan jusque la porte avant de se hisser sur la pointe de ses pieds nus pour lui offrir un dernier baiser. En public, ils sont chastes par nécessité mais ce soir est définitivement une exception si on fait cas de la langue qui plonge sans vergogne dans sa bouche, s’enroulant autour de la sienne comme une partenaire de danse.

— Pas que je me plaigne mais… pourquoi ? demande le sculpteur quand son amant le libère, surpris par la démonstration.

— Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? réplique Charles en refermant la porte sur un dernier clin d’œil mutin.

Logan suppose que c’est tout ce que les gens à la poursuite de l’extraordinaire ont comme réponse.

**Author's Note:**

> Concernant la moralité des personnages :
> 
> 1/ Logan entretient en connaissance de cause une relation consensuelle avec Charles qui est un homme marié. Il est sexuellement engagé avec Charles et entretient pour lui un intérêt romantique dont le caractère réciproque est volontairement laissé ambigü.
> 
> 2/ Charles entretient une relation romantique et sexuelle avec Erik et une liaison sexuelle avec Logan en même temps. Le caractère de sa relation avec Erik semble monogame, même si l'interprétation peut rester libre due à une absence de clarification. Le pourquoi de cette double relation n'est pas explicité. Ses actions ne sont pas décrites pour le rendre moralement sympathique.
> 
> 3/ Ceci reste un travail de fiction et ne reflète en aucun cas l'éthique personnelle de l'auteur.


End file.
